1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to satellite dishes, and more specifically, the invention relates to a self supporting cantilever support arm which gets the satellite dish above the roof line without attaching the dish directly to the roof, fascia, or soffit.
2. Background of the Invention
In an emerging technology, which is known as Direct Broadcast Satellite (DBS), small, dish-shaped antennas are used to receive television signals, which are broadcast by satellites in geosynchronous orbits.
Various mounts for mounting small, dish-shaped antennas or other antennas on horizontal surfaces or on sloped roofs are exemplified in prior art patents including U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,502 to Hovland et al which discloses a dish antenna mounting structure including an upright mast for supporting the dish antenna. The mast has an upper end for attachment to the dish and a lower end for anchoring to a rigid type structure. The structure also has a bent strut having a lower end for anchoring to a rigid-type structure and an upper end for attachment to the mast.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,990 to Robinson discloses a portable satellite dish antenna system comprising a dish-shaped member having an inner surface that includes a central flat area and a plurality of annular parabolically-shaped segments concentric with the central circular flat area for providing a plurality of focal points over the inner surface of the dish-shaped member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,680 to Beatty discloses a satellite dish mounting structure having an elevated bridge portion for supporting a mounting foot of the satellite dish. The bridge portion is integrally connected to and supported by two narrow leg positions which in turn are integrally connected to and supported by two narrow foot portions. The bridge portion is elevated from two top portions by the leg portions in order to clear the uneven surface of the roof or wall of the house.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,567 to Pugh, Jr. et al discloses an antenna mounting bracket that reinforces the eaves of a building roof. The bracket has a telescoping support having a rigid tubular form. The telescoping support has a back plate on one end that is secured to the sidewall of the building adjacent to the eave of the building. The telescoping support is braced by a brace.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,724 to Duncan discloses a primary strut, which is tubular, and has a straight, upper portion, a straight intermediate portion, and a straight, lower portion. The upper portion is bent at a juncture between the upper and intermediate portions and at a lower juncture between the intermediate and lower portions.
It is important that a satellite dish, whatever the size, have an unobstructed view of the sky in the direction of the location of a broadcasting satellite. To achieve this unobstructed southern exposure, the manufacturer's mounting recommendations for these small satellite dish systems are limited to three choices: strapped to a chimney; mounted on top of a pitched roof; or positioned adjacent to the southern wall of a building. Another method of mounting the satellite dish is mounting the dish to the eave of the building. Unfortunately, a problem arises due to the inherent structural weakness of a typical household eave. Even the manufacturer's of the small dish antenna specifically advise users to avoid mounting on the eave of a house because of the eave's lack of rigidity.
A need has arisen, to which this invention is addressed, for an antenna-mounting structure that can be readily adapted for mounting an antenna, such as a small, dish-shaped antenna, to a vertical wall.
The instant invention is designed to overcome the problems and difficulties with prior art dish antenna mountings which are obviated by the present invention.